


You Owe Me

by TaraLaurel1



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bromance, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Brian, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLaurel1/pseuds/TaraLaurel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian was on fire. The heat had ripped through his chest and now the inferno was threatening to overtake him. He heard nothing. Saw nothing. Only the blaze of death, dragging him deeper and deeper under. And then suddenly a voice. Somewhere, seemingly miles away, on the other side of the flames, someone was calling his name." Three-shot. During Fast & Furious ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: You Owe Me
> 
> RATING: T (graphic content)
> 
> A/N: So, this scene has been revisited before, I know. Just a little something I thought of. I just love the brotherhood/friendship between Dom & Brian. I think I have Fast & Furious fever with the release of the Fast 6 trailer! F&F fandom, here I come.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fast & Furious or any characters.
> 
> Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat.

Brian was on fire.

The heat had ripped through his chest and now the inferno was threatening to overtake him. He heard nothing. Saw nothing. Only the blaze of death, dragging him deeper and deeper under.

And then suddenly a voice. Somewhere, seemingly miles away, on the other side of the flames, someone was calling his name.

Even above the roar of the engine, Dominic had heard. How could he not? He never would admit it, but he was sure that he even felt it. The moment the bullet broke free from Fenix's gun and burrowed its way into Brian's chest, Dom knew what had happened. All he could see of Brian were his legs – and the sickening way they jerked when the shot rang out.

Fenix was taking aim again as Dom drew closer. It was as if the murderous man was paying no attention to the vehicle descending upon him. Dominic sank the gas pedal into the floor of the car as he could merely watch Fenix ready himself for the execution. Dom couldn't fully see his features, but he was sure the monster was smiling. He was enjoying Brian's pain. Just as he had enjoyed Letty's.

_No._

_Not again._

Dom swore. He couldn't allow the man the satisfaction again. No one else would die by his hands again.

As if sensing the increase in speed, Fenix finally glanced up at his approaching doom. With a smirk, the killer lifted his weapon, sinking several shots into the car's body and window. Seeing the futility of his efforts, Fenix turned tactics, and turned tail. He was almost clear of the front of the wreckage when he felt the impact.

And then nothing more.

Dominic veered at the last minute, following the fleeing man.

He almost smiled satisfactorily as he watched the corpse collapse on the hood of his car. He wanted to savor the moment, to remember the last look of fear on the man's face before he met his end.

There was no time.

The gunshot echoed in his memory and his mind was swiftly brought back to Brian. Dominic pushed open the door and nearly dove out. When he got around to the back of his car, he almost froze. Time seemed to skip a beat as he stood there for that split second. He didn't even notice the man leaning against the hood, or the way he stared at Dom in terror.

In that moment, all Dom saw, was red.

His feet were moving before his mind was. He dropped to his knees next to the form of his friend, trying desperately to find some way to help him. He wasn't even sure where to start. The hole in his chest was pumping out blood, pouring out Brian's very life. A shard of metal stuck out from Brian's stomach. There was a deep cut across his shoulder and stains of crimson all along his face.

And that wasn't the scariest part.

The most terrifying thing – The thing that had made Dominic's blood run cold and his body go stiff, was Brian. Brian, the man Dominic had always admired for his coolness. The agent – the friend, who hardly ever showed fear – was now quaking. His entire body seemed to be thrust in a fit of convulsions, shakes and shudders. The boy looked to the sky, not even noting Dom's presence, his eyes wide and stricken with a terror that gave Dominic tremors.

In an instant, Dominic was brought back to all those years earlier. He saw Vince seizing underneath his grasp. Brian's choking cries of agony, mixed with the echoes in Dom's mind.

There had been so much loss. Too much loss. His mother before he could even keep a memory of her. His father, right before his young eyes. Jesse, almost within his grasp. And Letty. Letty.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

"Brian!" Dominic thrust one of his hands over the bullet's entryway, as he used his other to grip and jostle Brian's jaw and face. "O'Connor!"

He could see Brian wasn't there with him. His eyes and mind were somewhere else, lost in the pain. Dominic screamed and swore in Brian's face until the fog began to clear from his irises. Dom could visibly see the exact moment when Brian found Dom's voice, and then his face.

The agent's eyes snapped away from the sky and to his friend's face.

"You got – to get out – of here."

Dom shook his head. He could have laughed and slapped the buster upside the head at the same time. Of course that would be the first thing Brian said. Dom had been so focused on Brian that he hadn't even heard the distant sirens, and yet they seemed to be the first thing Brian heard. Dominic wondered if the kid ever did anything for or thought of himself first. From risking his life to save Vince, the man who really hated him, to risking his career and freedom to save Dom, the man who he thought hated him. And then still all those years later, he was still thinking of Dom, of all of them. He tried to help clear Dominic's name. He helped avenge Letty. And now here he was, stuck like a pig and shot, and still trying to play hero.

"I ain't runnin' anymore," was all Dom said as he steadied Brian's shoulders.

"I got to ask you something," Brian coughed.

"You got to shut up and stay still," Dom again pushed Brain back from his second attempt at sitting upright. "Ask me later."

"You mean, later when you're in prison, or later – when I'm dead?"

"Thought I told you never to lose that cool of yours," Dom sighed.

"I pay my – own way," Brian grinned through a gasp.

"Good," Dom smirked, "you can buy me a new car when all this is over."

"You – owe me," Brian corrected through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Dom chuckled and conceded, "Guess I do, O'Connor." He sighed and stared at the man who had given so much for him. "Guess I do."


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: You Owe Me
> 
> RATING: T (graphic content)
> 
> A/N: So...this was seriously intended only to be a oneshot. I wrote it a long time ago. Since then, I posted the first chapter to a different site and quite a few reviews and messages about people wanting more. I wasn't exactly sure what else could be added. I didn't want this to stray too far off the original film. Just wanted that extra little scene. People wanted more Dom/Brian time, like in the hospital, etc. I like that, but, in reality, Dom would not able be there. He even said in the movie and the oneshot that he isn't running anymore. He still gets arrested in this fic. Even if for some outlandish reason, he was able to visit Brian, they wouldn't allow it because of Dom's history of running, etc. I don't know the legal system so I wasn't going to try to go there.
> 
> So this is just a little addition I guess for those of you who wanted more. I apologize if it's not exactly what you wanted. Review or message me if there is something you would like to see/read. But I think this (and the next chapter I will be posting) would be the proper close, if the last chapter wasn't. After this, it would pick off where the movies do.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fast & Furious or any characters.

Dom didn't fight being pushed back when the paramedics finally arrived. He refused to struggle when the police officers wrenched his arms behind his back and hauled him farther away from Brian's body. He had not been lying. He was done running. And he wasn't about to cause a scene and more chaos. He couldn't afford being a distraction just then. Brian needed their focus.

So as much as he burned to be at his best friend's side, Dom allowed himself to be unceremoniously shoved into the backseat of a police cruiser and carted away. His hard eyes never once leaving the direction of his quite possibly dying friend.

Brian, on the other hand, handled the sudden separation a bit differently.

His body was already broken, and his pain riddled mind was swiftly following. Blinding fear and agony was coursing through his veins as his blood pumped out in the opposite direction. One second he had a familiar face hovering above him, something to anchor him to consciousness. A friend to cling to. A friend to fight for. And then the next second, the man was gone. Pulled out of his line of sight and replaced by new, unfamiliar faces. Faces that shouted alien words in unknown voices.

Not  _his_ voice. Not that commanding, calming, course voice. Not the voice that he secretly yearned to hear.

Brian futilely strained and struggled to shift to see the retreating form of the man he knew amongst these strangers. Hands were holding him down now. Hands connected to those foreign faces.

Not  _his_ hands. Not strong, solid, rough, protecting hands. Not the hands that he secretly somewhere in the depths of his soul longed to be holding.

It was a foolish desire and one that even he himself couldn't explain. Maybe it was his sanity slipping with the agony ripping through his body and brain. But there it was. Screaming at him.

His "cool" had been burned away by the pain. All that was left, was the fire of the agony and the need to not be alone.

These strangers didn't count. They weren't Dom. Or Mia.

_Mia._

Mia would be alone. Like Brian was right now. Her parents were gone. Jesse was gone. Letty was gone. Dom would go to prison now. Probably for the rest of his life.

_Dom._

Dom would be alone. Like Brian was right now. Dom would be locked away from the only family he had left. He would be in prison, again. It would drive the man to madness, to cold bitterness, and quite possibly, to death.

_Mia. Dom._

His mind was tearing apart. Falling in on itself. Only those two names remained. Only those two names mattered.

He couldn't let them be alone.

But he was alone too.

He needed them too.

Brian's body lurched and he lifted his head, wide eyes desperately searching out for his friend.

The mere movement sent shards of pain slicing through every fiber of his being. The agony wasn't purely physical, for Brian never found his friend.

His head was forced back onto the dirt and this time he didn't fight it. It hurt to move. Hurt to breathe. Hurt to think.

Those two words. Two so important words slipped from his mind. He tried to find them again. Desperately desired to remember what they were because they were important. They were everything. They mattered more than anything else. And he had lost them.

With nothing left to cling to, Brian's mind slowly started to fall away. He tried in vain to find purchase on something, anything, but all that was left was the pain.

And so, with only absolute agony left for him, and without those two –  _Damn. So important._ – words to keep him afloat, Brian sank. Drowning in the darkness.

The two words were gone.

But so was the pain.

 


	3. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: You Owe Me
> 
> RATING: T (graphic content)
> 
> A/N: And the last addition. (well, until I crack under the pressure of more reviews/pm's). I didn't bother with doctors or explaining his injuries. I just felt like that might weigh it down needlessly. And, as I know very little about anything remotely medical, I figured I would spare you my pathetic attempts to sound clinical in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fast & Furious or any characters.

_Mia…._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dom…._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mia..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dom..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mia.._

_.._

_.._

_Dom.._

_.._

_.._

_Mia._

_Dom._

Brian awoke to those two words, swimming around his head, over and over again.

_No._

They weren't swimming. He was. Drowning in a black abyss.

Except he wasn't drowning. Not anymore.

He could feel himself struggling to the surface. The darkness pulled at him, trying to drift him back down farther.

_Mia. Dom._

He could see them. Like buoys floating on the surface.

He had to get to them.

His arms reached out as his legs kicked feverishly. If he could only reach them. Cling to them. He knew they would anchor him to consciousness against this blackness. He knew they would carry him home.

Because wherever they were, that was Brian's home.

His heart.

_Mia. Dom._

"Mia."

Brian gasped and coughed and sputtered when he finally broke through the surface, fingers grazing the buoy that looked so much like  _her._ Mia. His Mia.

"Mia."

"Brian?"

Brian blinked back the darkness. The world around him came into focus ever so slowly, the edges of his vision remaining foggy even when the rest became sharp.

She was leaning over him. Mia. His Mia. Real, tangible, soft smiling, Mia.

It was then that Brian realized that his arm was lifted and his fingers were delicately dancing down her cheek. Her moist cheek. She wasn't wet from the black water though.

"Mia."

He couldn't help himself. He had to say it again. Now that he knew he was actually saying it. Feel it on his tongue and lips.

Her hand came up to grasp his faltering one. He hadn't even realized his fingertips were slightly shaking and his arm was about to go limp. She kept his hand in hers, pressing his palm to her face, kissing it, and then lowering it to his side, but still not letting go.

"Oh, Brian. I was so worried. Don't you ever do that to me again."

Brian couldn't help but crack a crooked smile at her weak reprimanding. And then a frown darkened his features.

"Dom?" Brian idly wondered if his voice sounded as coarse as it felt.

Mia hesitated. Just barely. But Brian saw it crystal clear even through his hazy vision.

"He's been arrested. There'll be a trial, but," she swallowed, "he's going to go to prison."

Brian let his heavy lids slid shut momentarily at that. He already knew it. Had had known it back when he had been bleeding out in his friend's arms.

"How long?" Brian gritted his teeth against the pain in his body and heart.

"What?" Mia knitted her brow together.

"How long have I been here?" Brian finished, weakly gesturing to the bed.

"Two days," Mia reported warily. "I'm supposed to get your doctor if you wake up."

Mia made to stand, but Brian's fragile grasp on her wrist had her pausing and turning to him.

"Call them," he said simply, yet sternly, knowing she would understand. "Have them ready to go to work in 48 hours."

Mia knew not to argue. She worried for Brian's health and safety and recovery, but Dom was her brother. The two men were her world. And she knew that she and Dom were Brian's. And neither of them were ready to lose half of their worlds.

Mia nodded and left the room, but not before planting a soft kiss on Brian's forehead. The couple wasn't emotionally healed of course. Mia wasn't even sure how she came about referring to the two of them as a couple in her mind. There was still a fragment of her that wanted to cling to the anger and betrayal, but something far more dominant was stirring inside of her.

Alone in his room, Brian closed his eyes and tried to focus through his painkiller induced haze. He would be out of the hospital in 48 hours, whether it was medically approved or not.

Two days later found Brian and Mia pulling up to that old familiar house. Brian found some of his pain ebbing just at the sight of it. There was something quote unfamiliar, though, sitting out front. Or rather, parked, out front.

Brian unsteadily pulled himself out of the passenger seat before Mia could rush to his side. She had been playing nursemaid and Brian loved her even more for every little and big thing she had been doing for him. But he still refused to appear weak in front of her if he could help it.

Shuffling stiffly to the loudly painted car, Brian furrowed his brow. He glanced at the house. The windows were all dark. No one was home or in the yard. Drawing closer to the vehicle, Brian's gaze drifted over its perfect paint job, sleek spoiler – and eerily suspicious similarity to the car he had just crashed. Something caught the curious man's eye and Brian stepped forward, plucking a piece of paper from underneath the windshield wipers.

_"Even"_

Brian wasn't even going to ask or wonder how the man had somehow managed to pull this off all the while behind bars.

Shaking his head, Brian pocketed the single worded note and couldn't help but smile.

Of course they were even. More than that.

So often Brian felt he owed Dom. For introducing him to his new life. For bringing him to Mia. For saving him. For everything.

But their friendship was never about owing or debts. Not when it really came down to it. Sure, they joked about it. But both knew.

And boy would Brian tease him after this next one. He would playfully hang it over Dom's head for as long as he could.

Because he was pretty sure breaking his friend out of prison most definitely tipped the debt scale in his favor.


End file.
